


Tiny Traditions

by GuileandGall



Series: Free To Be [16]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Mistletoe, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt always adored Christmas, so finding him going all out decorating his own space on the ship is not really much of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a Seasonal Prompt sent by Chyrstis: Remy/Matt - 15. Their take on the tradition of mistletoe.

**Tiny Traditions**

Things were different since Zinyak's death, but the question still loomed large in her head. _Where do we go after all this?_ Remy never excelled at politics; that always felt like Ben and Pierce's cups of tea. But things needed to be stabilized before any decisions were finalized.

A quick check on her phone and despite the late hour the boss knew right where to go. Although it really was not much of a shock that Matt was in his lab. He really enjoyed having a place that was all his own. Kinzie had her Sanctum and Matt had his Dungeon; though for a dungeon it could actually be surprisingly bright. Within minutes of checking his location, Remy entered his personal domain, making a beeline for the large sofa not far from his desk. She dropped onto the sofa, laying back and cradling her head in her hands as she peeked up at him.

"What are you doing?" Remy asked.

Matt reached toward the ceiling. "Decorating," he said, gesturing to the strands of garland, tinsel, and lights that draped from any place he could string them. Then he tied a small red ribbon to the garland.

"What. Is. That?" She annunciated each word carefully as her eyes locked on the tiny green leaves and small white berries.

Matt finished his bow, then leaned on the ladder and pointed above her. "You mean that?"

"You cheeky little rogue."

He just canted his head then climbed down the ladder. "It's Mistletoe, but then I'm fairly sure you know that."

Remy was still staring at the sprig hanging above her. "So do you at least abide by the original English custom? Plucking a berry before you can kiss a person. No more berries. No more kissing."

"That's no fun at all," Miller countered as he sat on the sofa next to her and brushed her hair off her shoulder, letting his fingers brush along the column of her neck.

Remy shrugged and leaned toward him. "Just means you'll need to find more sprigs."

"Actually--" he looked up at the sprig above them "--since you can't reach them I think I'm set." His fingertips grazed her jaw as he leaned toward him. He smiled softly as she met him halfway. Their lips brushed softly at first; the kiss deepened when his hand slipped behind her neck.

"You know it's supposed to bring good luck  and ward off evil spirits as well as being used as a sign of love and friendship," Remy told him between tender, lingering pecks.

"How do you know so much about mistletoe?"

"You know me. I like to read."

"You certainly do. So then, love." Matt smiled as she kissed him repeatedly. "Perhaps I should put up some extra, for more than just the fringe benefits," he chided.

The bright giggle brought a smile to his lips when Remy embraced him snugly. "Maybe so. It's always good to cover all your bases."


End file.
